"The Reverb" Mick Wilson
Promotions Wrestled for *Burger King National Wrestling Entertainment Career Career A large power wrestler. Mick Wilson was a former Sumo wrestler who worked in Japan for over 8 years before being banned from the sport disgracefully after failing a drug test for illegal substances (rumoured to be steroid-glazed donut). Over the past 3 years Mick Wilson has converted his sumo wrestling ability into pro wrestling across North America and has already won a world title belt, the Super-duper Heavyweight Championship (ofcourse he was awarded this by default as he is the only Super-duper Heavyweight on earth).Wilson's slow, sluggish, hard knock style has been compared to that of Mark Henry, who unknown to most is Wilson's black half brother. A fan favourite Wilson's fans are known as "Pai's" and Wilson looks to have a promising future and could be signing a contract with Vince Mcmahon sooner rather than later. Other Facts It is rumoured his contract is worth 4000 burgers a week, a wage which is higher than that of WWE Superstar Mark Henry (Wilson's half brother), who only gets 2500 burgers a week plus fries for PPV events. He is also rumoured to have had a brief affair with The Hamburglar whom was never seen after their triste in an LA McDonalds in 1997. He also had a brief singing career as "Rik Waller" (album cover pictured below), but after the 1977 Pie Massacre(Sitation needed)he retired to follow a career in sumo wrestling. Wrestling Facts Mysterious Stranger Perhaps most intriguing about Pai Wilson, is his masked friend who has Helped Mick many-a-time, hiding his identity from the world. Finishers Obese-ta Bomb (Powerbomb followed by Chins to the face) PaiToYou (Standing Senton) The Great Wall of Pai (Forearm to Face) R K Cookie Dough (similiar to Orton's RKO but slower and fatter) View here: http://youtube.com/watch?v=6uaeBTPJXMo Managed Ronald McDonald The Hamburglar (Deceased) Colonel Sanders 'Previous Gimmicks' Umaga Mark Henry Free Willy Rik Waller Big Daddy M Million Pai Man Mick Wilson as Big Daddy M ''' ''' HIS ONE WEAKNESS'' Many men have travelled the world, trying to find a weakness in Pai wilson. Only one is known, but only in Urban Legend. Legend says, if you rate one of his craptastic sigs "High Nov." the beast will cry, and drown in his own tears. Nicknames "Ronald MickDonald" "Man-Pai" "The Real BurgerKing" "Pai Wilson" Also played Fake Yokozuna for a short while after his death Theme Music The Fast Food Song Category:1989 births Category:Wrestlers Outside of Wrestling When not in the ring, Mick Wilson enjoys competing in various eating compeitions, and holds multiple world records, including being the only man to date to stomach an 8 course Deliah Smith meal. Wilson also holds the current body fat % record, his body being made up of a staggering 234% body fat. In 2004, he was involved in the infamous documentary Super Size Me as an "after" actor. His role was lauded as one of the best performances of a man of his stature, even winning "Best Performance By A Male Fatty" at the Chubby Movie Awards beating out Michael Moore and Jack Black for their roles in Fahrenheit 9/11 and School Of Rock respectively. Earlier this year he had a confrontation with Joe Pasquale which resulted in three tonnes of pies being thrown at each other. At the end of the confrontation, no pie was left in the room and Wilson appeared to have increased in size, whilst Pasquale's voice seemed oddly lower, many believing Wilson ate Pasquale's balls during the struggle. He also has a tattoo on his right buttock of a pie. He is often asked why he has a tattoo like this, his response is always the same - "I like pie." Wilson has suffered multiple back injuries throughout the duration of his career, the most recent being a severe back strain and several slipped disks after Wilson attempted to eat his own ass at a televised event when he noticed the fading pie tatoo. Wilson put this embarassing occurence down to "Short Term Memory Loss". In 2005, Wilson was arrested by US customs for drugs smuggling after 4000 kilos of Marijuana were found in his many folds of fat. He was also charged for people smuggling when a young asian woman was found stuck in his asscrack, whome he had sat on at Glasgow Airport. Mick Wilson commonly acknowledges that he as beaten anorexia, 789 times. Mick Wilson was caught masturbating to Delia Smith's Home Cooking in a New York Hotel in late 2006. The scandal lead to his release from BKWE. Police investigated his house and found hundreds of DVDs of Nigella Lawson, Gordon Ramsay and Ready Steady Cook Recently Mick Wilson went into surgery to repair a broken rib he suffered in a match whilst on tour. During surgery the 112 doctors working on Wilsons large body discovered the cure for cancer inside one of his rolls. It is being debated whether the cure should be persued from Wilsons body as it would take at least 14 men to get inside the roll of fat and the possibility of them all coming back alive is slim.